In sports and entertainment venues such as stadiums and concert halls, there is a growing market to distribute event-specific streaming video content (such as replays, alternate camera angles, alternate games, etc) to screens within the venue. It may also be desirable to provide streaming video content to mobile devices within the venue, so fans can view the video content while they are in their seats, at the food concourse, etc.